I won't be there for you
by ToxicIceCream
Summary: Join the crew in this mysterious adventure where you learn about another part of Monica.
1. Secret

Monica was running down the hallway to her apartment. Her eyes were wide with fear and her clothes were covered in blood and sweat. This is Monica experiencing true fear.

She arrived at the front door and her hands were shaking as a result of what she just saw. Her key wouldn't keep still in her hand but in the end she managed to get it into the lock and burst through the door and into her apartment.

Once she ran through the door she turned around instantly and locked the door. She fell to her knees gasping for air.

"Monica!" A friendly voice called out. It was Ross's voice; she could tell because it sounded soft and caring but also concerned. "Monica what's wrong?!" As Ross said this he embraced his little sister to comfort her.

Monica looked down and started to cry tears of fear which splashed on the floor to create a puddle of sorrow. She then looked into her brothers warm inviting eyes and whimpered "I-I-I was attacked by a-a-a man, no…a monster!"

After she said that the she realised that one of her other loyal friends were already calling the police. It was Chandler.

Chandler was suffering in silence to try to create the illusion that there was still order in the apartment; however behind this façade was a scared child who feared for his friend's lives. He was talking clearly and slowly to the police which Monica thought was impressive given the circumstances.

Beside Chandler was Rachel who was hugging Chandler's right arm tightly in an attempt to stop herself from crying. It didn't surprise Rachel because she couldn't handle spiders let alone attempted murder.

Phoebe sat in the corner panicking. She was fiddling with her hair by wrapping it round her finger. Phoebe found it hard to control her emotions at times like these and so she had certain habits that would stop her from going overboard; playing with her hair was one of these habits.

Joey was kneeling beside Phoebe whispering comforting things into her ear which seemed to calm her down significantly. It took him a few seconds to react to what Monica had said before and comfort Phoebe. He was in shock and was unable to shout, scream or screech or even comfort his best friend.

Chandler put down the phone and whispered to Monica "It's going to be okay, Monica. The police will be here in 10 minutes."

Monica was still crying which had turned the puddle of sorrow into a river and she still looked panicked and afraid.

Chandler saw this and whispered "Monica its okay now"

"No," Monica stated boldly "I think he followed me into the building."

The room went silent out of fear. No more shrieks to be heard. The group just stared at each other in silence until the police arrived.

After a long investigation the police concluded that nobody other than Monica entered the building and that they will look into Monica's attackers.

Monica took a shower after the police left a cleaned of all her blood. She walked out and saw that everyone but Ross had left. She sat on the opposite end of the coffee table.

Out of concern for his little sister, Ross smiled and asked "Are you okay?"

Monica smiled, started skipping playfully towards the kitchen and sang "I'm fine Ross! Want to hear a secret?"

Ross looked at Monica strangely and asked "Monica, what's wrong? You're acting strange." He was frowning.

Monica smiled like a maniac as she slowly and silently grabbed a knife from a draw and held it out of Ross's sight. She opened her mouth and whispered like an excited child "Come. Lean over my desk and hear my secret."

Ross stood up and started walking backwards. His once brave voice was now shaky and full of fear. He whimpered "M-m-m-Monica, you're scaring me."

"Come here now! Hear my secret!" Monica roared in an inpatient manner. Her voice echoed through the room.

Ross reluctantly and slowly walked over to the counter and put his hands on the table.

"Okay," Ross said anxiously "Now tell me the secret."

"Come closer!" Monica giggled.

Ross's ear was next to Monica's mouth. The suspense was killing Ross as Monica opened her mouth. She whispered "Now you're ready to hear it" and at that moment the butcher's knife in Monica's hand plunged into Ross's torso. His once black jumper was now red.

Ross fell backwards onto the hard floor with the knife still in his torso. Monica slid over the counter and pinned Ross to the floor where she broke his nose.

She leaned in close and whispered the secret "Ross, the secret is that nobody attacked me. I'm the attacker and unfortunately you and my other friends all know him. She said this with delight and paused but then continued talking in case Ross died quicker than anticipated "Think of me killing you guys as burning the evidence. If you gave testimony I'd be caught for sure. We can't have that now, can we?"

Monica slowly extracted the knife from her brother's torso and went to her room. She came back with a drill and a rusty nail. She put the nail on Ross's forehead and started to drill. Ross shrieked in pain as the nail hit his brain and gray matter went everywhere. Luckily, after Mr Heckles died she soundproofed the apartment so nobody could hear Ross suffer.

As the drill was about to finish Ross off Monica stopped it and shouted into his ear "Now Mom and Dad will have to listen to me. This is pay back! She's a bitch!"

Monica removed the drill and started cleaning the room. Scrubbing up the evidence and appeasing her OCD. She took a long shower and put Ross's corpse into her bath and ran it. After she put Ross under the water and froze it to preserve his body. She would dispose of it on a later date.

She stepped out of her bath room and thought to herself "You wouldn't even know someone was murdered here" and laughed a loud sadistic laugh as she went to her bedroom to get some sleep.

She needed all the energy she could get for tomorrow.


	2. Lips

Monica woke up to the obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock at 9AM. She pressed the button to stop the alarm and got up reluctantly and was annoyed because she felt tired from last night but then as she put her clothes on she remembered Ross's face in agony which cheered her up drastically.

She had finished putting on her work clothes, walked into her immaculate living room and then made her way to the kitchen to make herself a breakfast and as she did she started to remember how much she hated her colleagues at Alessandro's.

She hated everyone in that stupid little restaurant and smiled like a maniac as she thought of them being skinned alive and dumped into a pit of acid. A quite giggle left her mouth as she ended her bloody fantasy and ate her breakfast.

At work everybody feared her and that's just the way Monica liked it. They are like her puppets that do everything she asks for if they don't she will disassemble and replace them.

After the shift she had to work late cleaning the surfaces that her underlings didn't clean. She was hissing while she did, thinking about how she would punish them next shift. After a while she heard a knock on the door and a call from the other side.

"Hi. Monica, are you there?" It was Rachael's voice. Monica smiled at the thought of killing another piece of "evidence" and the fact that nobody would ever know as there was only three people in the building right now: Monica, Rachael and a busted security camera.

Monica walked over to the door and unlocked it with her key card which is the only way to enter or leave a room and greeted Rachael with a big hug.

"Hi, Rachael!" Monica said to create a cheery illusion and it seemed to be working wonders on Rachael as she had let her guard down.

They stopped hugging and Rachael walked into the room and the door locked automatically behind her. Rachael smiled and sighed "So how are you holding up?"

Monica saw no need to keep this façade up any longer so she smiled showing her teeth and shouted in a manic and childish voice "I'm fine. Did anyone ever tell you that you had the most beautiful lips?"

Rachael laughed awkwardly and asked "Why are you referring to me in 3rd person?"

Monica laughed back but not awkwardly but evilly and replied with "You were so innocent so sweet. Want to know a secret?"

Rachael ran to the door and tried to force it open but it was useless. She turned around and saw a rolling pin go towards her face but she managed to dodge to the left and saw a light switch. Rachael flicked it and the room plunged into darkness which gave Rachael time to hide.

Monica turned the lights back on and saw that Rachael managed to find a hiding place. She knew she was in a cupboard as she heard a door swing and slam.

Monica giggled and started opening cupboard doors. Her high heels were clicking on the floor as she checked each of the cupboards. Click, click, click.

Rachael was getting scared now and tried to stop herself from breathing heavily. All she could here was the clicking which was getting louder and louder. Click, Click, Click. Suddenly the clicking stopped and there was silence until Rachael heard a new sound. Knock, Knock, Knock. It was from the other side of the cupboard.

Rachael screeched and Monica laughed and opened the door shouting "Found you!" Rachael could just about make out an electric whisk in Monica's hand.

The last words Rachael heard were "I always wanted to be a dentist." The whisks switch clicked and the whisk spun into action. Monica forced Rachael's jaw down and put the whisk into Rachael's mouth.

As the whisk spun in Rachael's mouth pieces of gum were cut off and flew down her throat, her mouth was filled with blood, and he once beautiful lips were now cut. As this happened Monica shouted into Rachael's ears "Now you know how it feels to be ugly! You blonde bitch!"

Monica stopped the whisk and whispered into Rachael's ears "I killed Ross. When you see him tell him I said that he's still an obnoxious prick" she then picked Rachael up and dropped her coldly into the friar.

Rachael screamed for a bit as her flesh sizzled in the intense heat of the friar but then the room returned to silence. Rachael was dead.

Monica the systematically cleaned up all of the things she touched and all the blood to dispose of the evidence.

After hours of cleaning she left the building. It was around 6PM.

"Damn" Monica thought out loud "I was hoping to save her for deserts."

She got back to her apartment and was thankful that nobody was home because this meant that she could get rid of Ross. She put Ross's body in a trash bag and pushed it down the garbage shoot. She wore gloves so there would be no forensic evidence on her.

She smiled a sick smile as she did.

Monica is evil.


	3. Pie

Chandler was casually watching TV in his manly apartment and unaware of the danger that has just across the hall way. His favourite show was on and he was relaxing after a hard, long day of work. Little did he know it was about to get a lot harder and bloodier.

He heard an energetic knock on the door and Monica's peppy voice calling out "Chandler my dear, I've just cooked some delicious cookies and I need someone to taste test them."

Chandler got out of his warm and safe seat excitedly. He could already taste her crumbling, golden cookies in his mouth. He opened the door and saw Monica holding a large red plate of golden cookies in her hand. Monica moved the plate towards him as if to say "take one" and Chandler picked up the cookie. It was delicious, dreamy and dangerous. The room went dark.

Chandler was no longer in his home. It was dark but he could smell blood and something burning. He heard a click and the room illuminated which revealed its purpose. It seemed to be a construction work shop with strong concrete walls which had tools hanging from nails on them. The tools varied from large hammers to small screws.

The other thing that caught his eye was a kitchen in the corner which was sporting many bloody butchers knives .

Chandlers eyes widened as he realised he couldn't move a muscle below the neck and was sitting on the floor with tight wires digging into his flesh. He was no longer human. He was a puppet.

As Chandler was about to scream Monica appeared from behind him and put her hand over his mouth, whispering "Shh. It'll be okay. Don't scream. Nobody will hear you my dear" She said this like a mother putting her child to sleep; calmly and quietly.

Now then, let's hang you up!" Monica laughed and pulled on a string which yanked Chandler into the air. The wires dug into his skin and caused large friction burns on his flesh which caused Chandler to cry in pain.

Monica walked away from her puppet and approached a nail with a saw hanging of it. She slowly took it off and mimed stabbing to mock and scare Chandler. She walked back to Chandler and smiled an evil smile.

"Now Chandler, what should I do 1st? I want to do something special to you because I chose you to be the main course." Her voice had a hint of consideration in it but it was drowned out by the mania in it and not only that but Chandler was too scared to pick it up.

"Mon, let me go." Chandler whimpered loudly in agony and tring to hold back the tears. In response to this Monica kicked him in the crotch.

"Don't call me "Mon" you prick! I asked what YOU wanted but you had to be selfish and request to leave and ruin my fun. Well I'm done playing the innocent, nice Monica! Let's get started!" Monica put the saw against Chandler's stomach and slowly cut him open.

Monica started to smile again. Looking at her clean cut but then she stopped smiling as he started to bleed. She grabbed some bandages from her purse and applied them to the cut. After doing so she sang "Can't waste the red water, can we Chandler?"

She did the same to his arms, legs and other parts of his body until he was covered in agonizing cuts. By then Chandler had given up screaming and tried reasoning with Monica. He asked "Why are you doing this to me?!" out of desperation. He knew it would make no difference.

"Why" Monica replied giggling "is my favourite word. It's what we use to show true despair. Why are you hurting me? Why did you betray me? Why don't you love me?" She removed the bandage on the stomach and started pulling out his organs. She placed all of them on a cool metal table.

Chandler was screaming as she removed all of the organs but the ones needed to survive like the heart. Monica removed the organs in such a way that the poor "Man" (if you can call that weeping mess a man) was still alive. She smiled and felt a sense of pride as she knew that she was the one who did this. In her eyes this was art.

Monica made some pies with Chandler's organs by cutting them up into little pieces. She set a timer and waited for them to finish. Chandler grimaced in pain when he vomited on his wounds because he smelt his own flesh being burnt.

After a while the ping of the timer went off and the perfect pies came out. Monica put them on the same red plate as the one she used earlier. She put a shiny knife into the pie and it came out red.

"It's ready !" She yelled out excitedly "and you Chandler get the 1st bite!" She waved the plate under his nose so he could smell his own burnt organs. Monica forced the pie into Chandler's mouth. Chandler could taste his own blood in his mouth and tried to vomit as he tasted his organs in his mouth.

Monica danced and sang "Did you like it? That one was made from your liver!"

Chandler vomited and Monica roared with laughter and placed another pie in his mouth. This repeated until every pie was gone.

Monica then picked up a gun from the metal table and pointed it at Chandlers head. She decided to end him quickly for all the fun he's provided. Out of the others she's killed he was the funniest. It has befitting of the groups personal clown.

As the bullet went through Chandlers head a bloody storm shot out of the hole in Chandlers head which covered Monica from head to toe in blood and brain matter.

"What a blood bath" Monica roared as she laughed hysterically at her own joke. She laughed for a few minutes and smiled reminding herself that there was no need to dispose of his body as nobody would find this place. It was her parent's house: the old basement to be exact.

She got changed into a change of clothes that she brought along. She knew this would be bloody.

"It's a shame. He was a good friend." Monica sighed but then her eyes opened and revealed the eyes of a crazy person: Wide and full of hate. She went back to Chandler's corpse and tore out his heart. She put it in her bag and decided to keep it as a memento.

She took the bus back to her apartment and watched her favourite TV show; relaxing after a long day of work. Little did she know that things were about to get bloodier than before.


	4. Stars

"I'm going to be a star!" Joey thought to himself gleefully as he opened the door to his apartment. He had just preformed at an audition for a big movie that was predicted to make millions. Joey would have been a star If only he had never met Monica.

Joey walked into his front room where he noticed a figure facing Joey while sitting in chandler's chair. The figure seemed to be holding Joey's metal baseball bat which he used when playing for the team in high school. He held great sentiment for that bat.

The light switch flipped on and Joey could clearly see the figure. It was Monica and as he thought she was holding the baseball bat between her legs.

A poor, unsuspecting Joey ran towards Monica while cheerfully calling "I'm going to be a star on the big screen!"

Joey nearly gave Monica a loving hug when suddenly a crack echoed through the apartment and the once clean bat was now covered in a sea of red. Joey had managed to stop himself from fainting long enough to hear Monica's cold and calculating voice speak "No you're going to be sent to the stars"

Joey fainted and woke up on his stomach, bound to a bed. The bed was close to the wall but had a big enough gap to allow someone to walk in front of it. He felt a stinging sensation around his groin but before he could work out what was causing it Monica had walked in front of the bed.

Monica was holding something that cause Joey's face to go from fearful to disgust. She was holding his decapitated penis and a strap on. The strap on allowed the user to insert any dildo of any size inside of it.

Monica popped the cock in and put it on. She got right up to Joeys face and spoke in an angry voice "I know about that incident. I know about the roofies and the bondage. You raped that woman and put her in therapy. I won't be so kind as to let you live!"

She got on top of Joey and inserted Joey's penis into his ass where she proceeded to rape him. Joey yelled as he felt his ass being penetrated. Monica wasn't going slowly. She was playing rough. So rough that she tore Joey's ass hole.

After she was satisfied she went back to the front of the bed still wearing the strap on. She took Joey's dick out and shoved it down his neck where he proceeded to choke on it violently. Befoe he could die Monica pulled it out and smiled.

"Why should you die so quickly? You took your time with her so I'll take my time with you." Monica said in a sadistic tone. Her voice had a hint of twisted, childlike playfulness in it.

Monica grabbed a razor blade and slowly carved a smile onto Joey's face and as she did this she repeatedly said "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

After she was done she went to the kitchen and returned with 2 large lemons. "Want one?" Monica asked knowing exactly what would happen.

Before Joey could answer she put the lemon into his mouth into his mouth and forced him to eat it. Every bite he took a little bit of the acidic lemon juice reacted with Joey's recently inflicted cuts causing Joey massive amounts of pain.

After consuming the two lemons Monica left the room again but this time she went to the cupboard where she kept all of her previous murder weapons. Her friends weren't the 1st people she killed.

She picked up a corkscrew.

Monica walked back to the room and put the screw at the back of Joey's head where she proceeded to screw into Joey's head. It was surprisingly easy for Monica and she even enjoyed watching Joey scream in pain trying to break free of the binds.

After 10 minutes of agonizing screwing she finally fit the brain. She continued to screw into the brain and Joey started to screech in extreme pain. His last few moments were the most painful in his life.

Joey was finally dead.

Monica started to clean the apartment again but this time she had to clean Chandler and Joey's apartment. You can't be too careful especially with all the technology those damn cops have.

After the cleanup she started thinking of the way she would kill her last victim. Phoebe.

After an hour of thinking she thought of a fantastic plan. One that involves gore, betrayal and a cat eating a Phoebe Buffet.

Smelly cat what are they feeding you?


	5. Truth

Phoebe had just finished her last show at central perk and had started to pack up her old guitar as the audience kindly applauded her out of pity. As usual Phoebe's performance was sub standard but she was happy enough to believe that she's a good guitarist so nobody ever told her the truth.

Once the guitarist had finished packing up she reluctantly left the warm and, safe conditions of central perk and walked out into the dark streets of New York. She was a little afraid as she heard many stories about killers on the street and so she walked quickly to get out of the streets and into her safe apartment sooner.

On the way home Phoebe took a risky short cut through a dark alley way but then she bumped into a familiar face half way through the ally way; it was her good friend Monica.

"Hey." Monica said cheerfully and full of glee in an attempt to trick Phoebe like the others.

"Hi, Monica." Phoebe replied anxiously and quickly as Phoebe wanted to get out of the ally quickly in case something happened.

"Phoebe, do you want to go to my place and get something to drink or eat? You look hungry." Monica spoke in a kind and sympathetic tone to cover up her true and toxic intentions.

Phoebe knew that Monica's place was closer than her place and that if she asked Monica would let her sleep there for the night. It seemed like a sensible decision. Safer, quicker and a free meal what's not to like?

The two "friends" started talking to each other about trivial things such as Phoebe's music, who they wanted to date and how their jobs are going but suddenly the conversation took a dark turn with a single question.

"Monica," Phoebe said reluctantly "Do you know where the rest of our friends are? Ever since you were attacked they've been disappearing."

Monica frowned and said "I was going to ask you that too. I have no idea where they are. I'm a little scared for them."

Phoebe tried smiling again and said "I'm sure they're fine. Let's talk about something else" and with that the conversation returned to its happy go lucky tones.

At the apartment Monica gave Phoebe a cup of hot chocolate to help warm her up. It was chilly outside and both of the girls were feeling the cold.

"Monica, this tastes delicious!" Phoebe said joyfully. She then tried saying something else but her words were slurred and she couldn't talk properly and then her world went black.

Phoebe woke up naked in a cage. She stood up and looked out of the cage. She saw a sign saying "big cats" followed by a person who had the same body type as Monica, however the figure was wearing a mask and a suit that covers up her entire body and so she couldn't tell if it was her or not.

The figure spoke slowly with a voice changer "Hello," The metallic sounding voice said "It's me Phoebe. Are you ready to meet smelly cat?"

Phoebe's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Monica opened the cage and grabbed Phoebe who was now screaming and crying out in pain. Monica had to make this quick or she would be caught.

She threw Phoebe over the fence into the tiger's pen. The smell of fresh pray woke the tigers up and they started to slowly walk towards Phoebe. Phoebe realized she had a small camera attached to her chest. The camera was streaming the data to Monica's lap top so she could watch her art later.

Monica couldn't stay to watch as she knew that this was a risky operation. If she couldn't escape the zoo quick enough she would be caught by the guards and if Phoebe didn't die and could still talk she would testify and Monica would be put on death row.

Fortunately Monica escaped back to her apartment and switched on her laptop. The screen lit up to show the horrific recording.

Phoebe was being ripped apart by the tigers, blood and organs went everywhere as she screamed loudly. The tigers started to eat the woman alive which caused Phoebe to scream louder. You could see the guards trying to stop them but it was too late. Phoebe was dead. All the evidence was gone but Monica made one mistake. Live streams can be traced.

Monica got the laptop yesterday after killing Joey and knew very little about technology so she had no idea about live streams being traced.

The cops arrested her and after a long battle in court she was declared insane and charged with the murder of her friends.

She knows spends the rest of her days in an asylum. Fantasizing about what could have been; Ross and Rachael, Chandler and herself. She even made new characters like Mike so phoebe could have some fun with someone who was not Joey.

One day a TV show producer called David Crane went to the asylum to make a documentary but left with an idea for a hit sit com called friends. She had told David all of the story arcs and even the ending of her "show".

Few people know the truth about friends. Few people want to know about the truth behind Monica and the others.

Will you see friends the same way again?


End file.
